


Cover for Semper Fidelis

by moonblossom graphics (moonblossom)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Graphics, Photoshop, fanfic cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom%20graphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for Semper Fidelis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Semper Fidelis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Semper Fidelis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465728) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 




End file.
